Un Malfoy Sin Igual
by Midnight Malfoy
Summary: Malfoy vuelve a ver a Hermione en una aburrida fiesta organizada por el ministerio y se siente atraido hacia ella por su belleza e inteligencia y, sobretodo, por lo mucho que lo divertia hacerla enojar. El joven decide intentar conquistarla...


El vino era caro, Malfoy reconoció el sabor de uno de los tantos que tenía guardados en su mansión. La música no estaba mal, el servicio tampoco. Se podía decir que estaba cómodo en aquel lugar, si no fuera por la presencia de cierto trio que aun después de cinco años seguía sacándolo de sus casillas.

Se dedicó a observarlos por un momento, analizándolos, tratando de descubrir en que habían cambiado en el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que terminaron el colegio, luego de la guerra.

No todos los alumnos habían vuelto a Hogwarts en ese entonces, pero ellos cuatro eran parte del grupo que decidió terminar sus estudios allí.

En ese último año no había habido peleas entre ellos, se ignoraban rotundamente, pero el sentimiento de enemistad seguía latente.

Con el único miembro del trio con el que había hablado en su año final fue, por supuesto, Granger. Se dedicaba a estorbarla y molestarla para hacerla enfadar y así recibir sus comentarios afilados, los cuales lo divertían sobremanera. No había un día en que no se haya regocijado en el color rosado de las mejillas de la castaña al hacerle algún comentario que la enojara. Ella solía cerrar los puños, o poner sus ojos en blanco y terminaba por ignorarlo, ya que si fuera por él, estarían todo el día enfrascados en una discusión.

Primero le dedico una ojeada al pobretón. El tiempo lo había favorecido, debía admitir. Trabajar junto a Potter en el departamento de Aurors había fortalecido su musculatura, su espalda era mucho más ancha y sus brazos más musculosos. Sin embargo ese cabello color zanahoria arruinaba el panorama por completo, Malfoy rió para sus adentros, con esas pecas infantiles que aun poseía no iba a llegar a ser nunca un hombre atractivo, en su humilde opinión, claro.

Luego estaba Potter, quien no bailaba, ni bebía, solo se dedicaba a conversar y sonreírle a la Weasley menor. Se notaba que el cara-rajada tenía ojos solo para ella. No la había dejado sola en toda la noche, como un perro faldero, tan típico de Potter. Su cuerpo también había sido favorecido por el entrenamiento como Auror y su cabello lucia mucho más arreglado que de costumbre, no llevaba ningún peinado en especial, pero al menos no era un nido azabache, como en sus años de escuela.

Por último, Granger. Malfoy debía admitir que al verla entrar se había quedado sin palabras, con la mente totalmente en blanco, simplemente observándola. Llevaba un vestido rojo hasta el suelo, con la espalda descubierta y tacones altos, de color negro, combinado con un sobre de cuero negro, que cumplía la función de un pequeño bolso. Llevaba el cabello recogido, pero se notaba que se lo había dejado largo. El vestido era ceñido o suelto donde debía serlo. Granger parecía sentirse cómoda en el, porque no daba señales de estar nerviosa, como uno esperaría al verla usar una prenda tan provocativa. Aunque este hecho probablemente se debía a la copa de champagne que llevaba en su mano. No parecía estar ebria, pero estaba más risueña de lo común.

La mayor parte del tiempo hablaba con la comadreja, pero no parecía que fueran pareja, debían haberse separado, porque él había escuchado, dos años atrás, que estaban juntos. O tal vez lo había leído en una revista de chismes. Al parecer, habían tenido una ruptura sana, porque parecían estar divirtiéndose. Granger tenía una risa fresca, despreocupada. Y la comadreja se la quedaba mirando embobado cada vez que ella se reía. Esta acción por parte de Weasley molesto más de lo común a Draco, pero no supo el por qué.

Malfoy desvió la vista de aquel espectáculo que le revolvía el estómago y se concentró en lo que solía hacer en las fiestas: buscar una presa, una acompañante a quien llevarse a su apartamento en Londres, que había comprado especialmente para situaciones como esas.

Recorrió nuevamente el salón con la mirada. Hasta el momento no había encontrado nada que valga la pena. Había mucha gente mayor en aquel evento. Él había sido invitado por compromiso, o por alguna de esas tonterías de "unificación post guerra" que organizaba el Ministerio con el objetivo de dejar atrás la diferencia entre los dos bandos.

A decir verdad, él no tenía ninguna gana de asistir, pero su madre, Narcissa, se lo había pedido encarecidamente, dejándolo en la obligación de presentarse en el lugar y tener que soportar un aburrido discurso sobre un tema que, estaba seguro, nadie quería volver a tocar, él incluido.

Había salido bastante bien parado al finalizar la guerra, tuvo la suerte de no haberse visto obligado a cometer ningún crimen, aunque cuando se le ordenó asesinar a Dumbledore estuvo a punto, su padrino se encargó de la misión, dejándolo con las manos limpias y el alma completa. Obviamente que había participado de la invasión a Hogwarts, pero no había tenido opción, la vida de su querida madre estaba en riesgo.

Su padre, sin embargo, había tenido que pagar por sus crímenes en la prisión de Azkaban. Él lo visitaba de vez en cuando, pero no tenían una buena relación, ya que Draco nunca había sido un gran amante de la pureza de sangre y siempre demostró desinterés acerca de la causa. Esto había sido objeto de grandes disputas entre padre e hijo, pero aun así, Lucius no había conseguido que su hijo se uniera a las filas mortifagas. Sin embargo, Voldemort lo consiguió con una simple amenaza hacia la vida de Narcissa, que le llego en una carta enviada con una lechuza a Hogwarts, como si fuera correspondencia cotidiana. Draco recordaba aun el momento, su estómago se había cerrado inmediatamente y se había puesto más pálido de lo normal. A los pocos minutos de haber leído la misiva se había retirado del comedor y se había encerrado un día entero en su habitación. Un día que pasó buscando una alternativa, una forma de huir, algo. Pero lo más seguro para su madre había sido que el cumpla con lo pedido, nadie puede huir del Señor Tenebroso.

El tiempo pasaba y Draco seguía sin encontrar compañía femenina. Había hablado con varias mujeres atractivas, pero había terminado aburriéndose, ignorándolas o buscando alguna excusa para alejarse.

Poco a poco, inconscientemente, se iba acercando al sector en el que se encontraba Granger, con sus amigos, bebiendo ya su tercera copa de champagne. La gryffindor aún no parecía ebria, pero se podía notar el efecto del alcohol en su constante sonrisa y en el hecho de que haya sido la que animo al grupo a bailar en el centro de la pista cuando habían puesto una canción que a ella le gustaba particularmente. Había tomado a Weasley de la mano y llamado a Potter y la comadreja junior y los cuatro se habían dirigido a la pista de baile, entre carcajadas. Cuando terminó la canción, la música había cambiado a un ritmo lento y sintiéndose incomoda ante la idea de bailar con Weasley, ella se había excusado y se había retirado a un costado de la pista. Donde balanceaba su peso de un pie a otro al ritmo de la música.

Siguiendo un impulso surgido de vaya uno a saber dónde, Draco se acercó a la leona con paso sigiloso y se colocó detrás de ella. La observo un instante y luego, muy cerca de su nuca le susurró:

Buenas noches, Granger.- la castaña dio un respingo, ya que la había tomado por sorpresa, y al ver que era él, se le había borrado esa sonrisa provocada por el alcohol y había dirigido su vista nuevamente hacia los bailarines.

Buenas noches, Malfoy, no esperaba verte en un evento como este.

Es común en mí sorprender.

Sí, claro.- Draco aún estaba detrás de ella, pero sabía que había puesto los ojos en blanco al pronunciar la última frase.

Noto que has disfrutado de una abundante cantidad de champagne el día de hoy.

Estas fiestas me aburren, es casi obligatorio asistir, ya que trabajo en el ministerio, es mi forma de hacer que la noche termine rápido.- por supuesto, Granger jamás faltaría a un evento al que hubiera sido invitada por su trabajo.

Granger, PARA TI es obligatorio asistir. Una persona normal, si no siente ganas de venir, no viene y punto.

Puede que tengas razón.- respondió la castaña llevándose nuevamente la copa a los labios. ¿Granger dándole la razón? ¿Qué le sucedía al mundo? ¿Será otro efecto del alcohol?

Tal vez sea mejor que dejes de beber, que me hayas dado la razón es una señal de que has bebido suficiente.

Malfoy, no necesito una niñera, yo sé perfectamente cuando dejar de beber.- dicho esto, tomo un vaso de whisky de fuego de la bandeja de un mesero que pasó a su lado y bebió tres largos sorbos. La cara que puso al sentir el ardor en su garganta quedaría grabada en la memoria de Draco para siempre, seguramente la leona jamás había probado esa bebida y solo lo había hecho para llevarle la contra.

Si vas a beber, al menos que sea algo de tu agrado y que tu cuerpo pueda tolerar, no recomiendo que sigas bebiendo eso, te arrepentirás.- sin saberlo, Malfoy había dicho una gran verdad, la cual recordaría Hermione al día siguiente.

Mi cuerpo puede tolerar esto, Malfoy.- respondió la joven, mirándolo aunque con problemas para enfocar la vista en él.

Como tú digas.

El tiempo paso y Granger había bebido, mientras conversaba, o más bien discutía con Malfoy, más de dos copas de whisky de fuego. Y, sumando las anteriores copas de champagne se podía decir que la gryffindor estaba ebria.

Malfoy se dio cuenta de que había desistido de su búsqueda de una mujer en el momento en que se había topado con Granger y que se había divertido conversando con la castaña. Sus contestaciones estaban afectadas por el alcohol, pero en esencia era la misma Granger de siempre: orgullosa, respondona, mojigata y sentenciosa. Era demasiado fácil hacerla enojar y sus expresiones y ocurrencias lo habían mantenido entretenido durante gran parte de la noche.

No había podido quitar los ojos de esa mujer en toda la noche y eso lo estaba preocupando ¿Sería posible que se sintiera atraído por Granger, su gran enemiga de Hogwarts? En el caso de que la respuesta a esa pregunta fuera un "si" ¿Cómo debía actuar? Podía arriesgarse, intentar algo con ella ¿Qué sucedía si ella lo rechazaba? También podía no hacer nada al respecto, dejar que la noche llegue a su fin y terminar en su departamento londinense solo. No, no haría eso. Sabía que se arrepentiría de no haberlo intentado, él era un Malfoy, no hay mujer que se le resista.

La castaña destilaba sensualidad y Malfoy estaba muy seguro de que ella no se daba cuenta. Parecía no sentir la mirada de los hombres recorriendo su espalda, sus piernas, algunos hasta se habían detenido en su pecho, el cual podía advertir que era muy generoso. Por alguna extraña razón, le molestaba que Granger sea tan observada, nunca había sentido esa molestia antes, con ninguna chica, en vez de eso, le agradaba que todos vieran la belleza de la que lo acompañaba. Pero esta mujer despertaba en él un fuerte sentimiento de posesión, además del deseo.

Una vez que decidió intentar convertir a Granger en su compañera de cuarto de esa noche, solo tuvo deseos de tomarla y desaparecer de ahí. De repente la música le parecía molesta, el whisky ya había perdido el sabor por el hielo, la gente estaba afectada por el alcohol, como Granger. Debía ser cauteloso para que ella no se sintiera amenazada, debía ser sutil si quería salir de allí cuanto antes.

Granger, acompáñame a un lugar.- dicho esto la tomo suavemente por el codo y comenzó a guiarla a través de la multitud, dirigiéndose a una puerta de salida lateral.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde vamos?- Granger sonó un poco infantil al hacer esas preguntas, pero esto no hizo más que aumentar sus ganas de aparecerse en su departamento junto a ella.

A un lugar donde podamos estar más cómodos.

¿Y qué lugar es ese?- inquirió la joven, mirándolo suspicazmente.

Por el momento solo quiero salir de aquí, luego decidiremos a donde iremos.- respondió el rubio, mientras cruzaban la puerta. Sorprendentemente Hermione no opuso resistencia, sino que se dejó guiar por él.

La puerta lateral del salón daba a un callejón. Al salir, Malfoy se detuvo y volteó a mirar a Granger.

¿He mencionado lo preciosa que estas esta noche?- le preguntó mirándola a los ojos, esperando ver el color rosado en las mejillas de la castaña al procesar la información, que no tardó en aparecer.

No.- fue la simple respuesta de la chica.

Déjame decirte entonces, que te encuentras bellísima.- con cada palabra se iba acercando un paso más hacia la gryffindor, quien retrocedía por cada paso que el daba, hasta toparse con la pared, donde se detuvo.

Granger se había quedado sin respuesta. Por primera vez en la vida había dejado a Hermione Granger completamente confundida, la joven lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, un par de veces intentó abrir la boca para contestar, pero ningún sonido salía de allí. Malfoy aprovechó el efecto causado en ella para terminar de acercarse a ella y apoyando una mano en la pared y la otra en la pequeña cintura de Granger, la besó.


End file.
